Changing minds and unfolding secrets
by haruxmakoto
Summary: Haruka and Makoto have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Haruka knows Makoto has feelings for him, but Haru isn't quite sure if he feels the same way, sure he loves him, but it's not quite the same. Will Haru decide to give Makoto the chance he's always wanted, would it be quite like they imagined?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it, please feel free to review, i'd really like to know what you guys think and to also know how to improve! Thank you for choosing this fanfiction to read!**_

Enjoy~

**Stay with me**

The waves were crashing against the shore, digging it's claws into the sand as they met and dragged it into the blue abyss without struggle. The raven-haired male floated quietly atop the ocean as if they were one; communicating with every movement they made. The sun was glistening over the water which gave the blue eyed male the shiny wet look that Makoto just couldn't resist.

The other male with luscious green eyes watched him swim every summer without fail. This is what he looked forward to every year. Haruka already knew Makoto had strong feelings for him, but Haru wasn't quite sure what he felt about his best friend. Haru did love Makoto…but not quite in the same way as Makoto loved him. What if he gave Makoto a chance, would it assure him he didn't feel the same, or would it change his mind? But then again…what if it hurt his best friend? _This is going to need more thought.._ Haruka mumbled to himself and sighed and he let the water swallow him for a few moments.

"Huh…? Haru?" Makoto looked around for his best friend and a feeling of sickness hit his stomach when he realised he couldn't see his blue eyed friend anymore. Makoto shot up to his feet instantly and started running towards the blue abyss but stops in his track as he sees Haruka stand, facing away from him, staring out across the ocean into the now new sunset. Makoto sighed a big sigh of relief; he should've known that Haru could take care of himself.

Haru turned and look at the olive-haired male with a confused expression and waded his way through the crisp ocean water back to the shore and over to his best friend. "Are you okay..?" Haru tilted his head a little and gazed at the other male.

"Yeah.." Was all Makoto could manage to get out at that moment in time, he was just glad his lifelong friend was okay and pulled him into a warm embrace. That was what Makoto needed, to be able to feel Haru's touch. Haru's touch is what Makoto longed for every day. There was silence as the two boys embraced each other. The silence was broken as Haru shivered in Makoto's arms. "Would you like to go home now..?" Makoto chuckled softly as Haru nodded and picked up his clothes off the sand before shaking them off and walking on back to his house.

"Stay with me tonight Makoto…" Haru said as if he was making an order, but Makoto just smiles and follows his best friend like a puppy.

**-  
****_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please tell me if I should write more! There shall be some fluff and smut in somewhere :3 XD_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Love me like you love water

_**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! This one's longer than the first because I thought the first one was a little short ^^' Sorry about that guys! Also, don't forget to review! I'd love to hear what you guys think about it so far and whether I should continue with this one! By the way, the lines written in italics are the characters thoughts! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one~**_

_**Love me like you love water**_

"I still don't think it was a good idea for you to walk home in just your swim wear…" Makoto complained as he stepped into the house after Haru had unlocked and opened it. "I know it's warm but still…you could get ill.." He sighs and flops onto the sofa in the living room.

"I'm fine, Makoto…plus I like it anyway.." Haru shook his head and placed his clothes in the washing basket in the utility room.

"So do I…" Makoto muttered to himself. _It's not fair…why must he do this to me…?_ The olive-haired male thought and he sunk down on the sofa with a soft sigh.

"Sorry, did you say something Makoto?" Haru walked back into the room with a dolphin onesie one. "And before you say anything, my pyjamas are in the wash and I could only find this onesie you got me for Christmas.."

"You look nice…" Makoto chuckled and sat up in his chair. "Are you warm enough though…?" Makoto stood and made his way over to his best friend before gently taking the hood of Haru's onesie and putting it up atop his black haired friends head.

"Yes..i'm warm enough.." Haru turned his head away and folded his arms. It was so hard to take Haruka seriously when he looked so adorable in his onesie. Makoto chuckled to himself, but stopped quickly when he felt something warm wrapped around him; when he looked down he saw the latter hugging him. Makoto couldn't help but smile sadly and hug Haru back. The olive-haired male longed for the day when he would be able to feel Haru's touch and know that it was from the same type of love that Makoto had for his friend. Makoto sighed and rested his chin on the soft hood of Haruka's onesie.

"Let's go to bed.." Haru pulled away and walked off up the stairs and Makoto followed happily. _Should I ask to share a bed with Makoto..? well…it's not like we haven't done it before.. _Before Haru could even finish thinking about what he was going to say, the words just slipped from his mouth. "Hey Makoto…you're gonna sleep with me tonight, okay?"

Makoto's eyes widened and a faint blush filled his cheeks. _Did Haru just ask me to sleep with him..? I…I don't know if it's the best idea.._ Makoto thought to himself. _What if I can't control myself…? _ The green eyed male had usually had moments where he almost lost control in the past, but after a cold shower, it was usually fine. _Okay…well if I can't, I'll just..have a cold shower…that works, yeah, a cold shower. _ Makoto nodded and reassured himself that everything would be fine, just like any other time they'd slept together. "Okay, sure.." When Makoto finally gave a reply, he noticed that haru was waiting at the top of the staircase looking at him with a blank expression. Haru was waiting for Makoto because whilst he was thinking, he'd stopped half way up the stairs and just stood there.

It was easy for Haru to tell what his friend was thinking about, just by the fact he was blushing. Haru could easily read Makoto like a book sometimes, but there was other times where something would be bothering Makoto, but he'd just brush it off with that famous smile of his. After a while Makoto would eventually break and tell Haruka what and why something was bothering him, I mean, best friends can tell each other anything, right?

Makoto just stared back at Haru as if he was forever lost in those ocean-blue eyes of his. Haru broke the gaze by turning his head away and looked in the corner of his eye to see if Makoto was still staring, which of course, he was. Surprisingly this made Haru blush. Haru wasn't sure why or how, but his heart started racing and he could feel his cheeks heat up as if they were almost on fire. Noticing this, Haru quickly turned and made his way to his bedroom.

_Was Haru…blushing?! _Makoto thought to himself in disbelief and soon shook his head and mentally hit himself for making up such silly things, he told himself he was just tired and needed a good night's rest so he followed after Haru into his bedroom to find the raven-haired male already tucked up in bed.

"Makoto…" Haru murmured. "Can you put my CD on..?"

"Of course.." Makoto complied and made his was over to the dresser beside the bed, opening the draw and taking out a CD case with the name 'The Sea – Natural ocean noises.' Haru had had this CD since he was young; he listened to it every night without fail. He liked the CD because it always let him dream about the water; the dreams usually consisted of Haru gently floating atop the water, watching the clouds float by, like he didn't have a care in the world. If he had a different dream about water, Makoto was the first person he told. Makoto had never heard Haru sound so passionate about anything other than water. Although, sometimes it did irritate Makoto in some ways because he felt that he's lost to water. Makoto didn't like being selfish but he just wanted Haru to love him as much as he loved the water.

Makoto put the CD into the CD player and beautiful sounds of water crashing against the shore started playing and Haru sighed contently at the sounds and rolled onto his back with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

With a sigh, Makoto sat himself on the edge of Haru's bed which made Haruka crack open one eye and turn his head to Makoto and then crack open the other. "Mako-chan…what's wrong?" Haru asked softly. "Hmm? Oh, nothing, it's fine.." Makoto replied and turned to his friend with his famous smile and changed into his pyjamas before slipping under the covers.

"Okay, if you're sure.." Haruka said finally after eyeing his friend up for a moment.

_I just want you to love me like you love the water.._

_-_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you want me to continue! Fluff and smut will be coming soon! So keep reading :3  
Have a good day/evening/night etc. XD  
Bye~**_


	3. Chapter 3 - That's what it's like

_**Hey guys! I'm so happy to see that so many people are enjoying my story so far! Trust me, I haven't even gotten started on the good part! I really appreciate all the comments and I thank you all for taking the time to read my fanfiction!**_

Thank you all, so very much! I'm planning on writting more stories soon!

Enjoy~

* * *

_**That's what it's like.**_

It was morning now and the sun was shining through the window onto Makoto who was still peacefully sleeping. Haru had just woken and was on his way to having his morning soak in the bath, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his best friend still sleeping. Makoto's expression was of a soft one, Makoto normally had a soft expression, but this one was just irresistible to the raven-haired male. Haru was examining every feature of Makoto, how his chest was gently rising and falling in a steady rhythm, how Makoto's hair fell perfectly in place, no matter what angle he was at. Haru hadn't realised how beautiful Makoto's complexion was either, it could almost glow as if he was an angel sent from above. There were many things Haru hadn't noticed about his best friend until now. It's only small things, but small things are important things.

Haru chuckled softly as he noticed his friend becoming more and more tangled in the sheets as he moved. Not wanting to wake his friend, Haru quietly walked over and lifted his friends arm slowly before moving the sheets so they weren't tangled around Makoto anymore.

Makoto's arm came to life and it snaked it's way around Haruka, pulling Haru towards his body. "Uh- Makoto…let go.." Haru said quietly, but his friend didn't budge. _Is he still sleeping..? _Haru thought and looked up to find that Makoto was indeed still sleeping. _I guess a few minutes won't hurt.._ Haru relaxed and carefully shuffled around to get comfortable in Makoto's strong grasp. Haru was like a teddy bear at this moment in time and it looked as if Makoto didn't have any plans to move any time soon, so Haru sighed softly and let his friend have the opportunity.

About ten minutes later Haru had had enough of just lying there, so he looked up again and just caught Makoto close his eyes again quickly. Haru laughed softly. "Makoto, I know you're awake…I just saw you close your eyes.." Haru shakes his head, but Makoto keeps his eyes shut, still pretending to be asleep. Haru smirked slightly and untangled himself from Makoto's grasp before sitting on the edge of his bed and looking over his best friend. "I know you're awake.." Haru repeated, but Makoto still wasn't giving up and a mischievous idea popped into Haru's head.

Haru quickly reached out and started attacking Makoto with tickles! Makoto's eyes instantly shot open and he started laughing and squealing and wriggling around. "S-Stop! Okay, I'm awake!" Makoto pleaded whilst Haru was still tickling him.

"Hold still so I can tickle you better!" Haruka replied with a laugh and clambered over Makoto, sitting on his lower stomach so he could stop Makoto from wriggling so much. This made Makoto blush and wriggle more. "H-Haru!"

"Yesss…?" Haruka smiled a cheeky smile and started teasing Makoto, as usual. "I don't think sitting on me is a good idea!" Makoto pleaded, still laughing and wriggling in effort to escape Haru's attack.

"Okay, okay…" The raven-haired male stopped his attack with a chuckle. "You're funny.." Haru smiles and shakes his head. Makoto holds his own chest gently, trying to catch his breath after Haru's unexpected attack. "It's your fault.." Makoto laughs softly. "Now get off…" Makoto gently tries to push his friend off of him, but Haru resists and looks at him with a blank expression.

"Are..you okay, Haru?" Makoto asked softly, looking into his best friends eyes. There was a moment of silence and the best friends kept each other's gaze as if it was a life line. "I…want…" Haru mumbled quietly. "You want…a bath…some mackerel…to go swimming?" Makoto tried to guess all the possible things that Haru could want, but Haru just shook his head to all of the suggestions that Makoto had said. Makoto was completely shocked that Haru shook his head at the last one.

_What could he want..?_ Makoto thought to himself and pondered through his mind what else on earth his friend could possibly want.

"…To..see what it's like to…kiss you.." Haru said quietly and turned his head away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

_What did he…just say..?_ Makoto was completely baffled at what his friend had just said, it took a while for what Haru said to process in Makoto's head, and when it finally did, he instantly felt his cheeks burn up.

Haru gently took Makoto's chin and tilted it up a little before leaning in closer. All Makoto could do was just sit there in shock. _Is..this really happening..? _Makoto asked himself, but when he felt Haru's soft lips pressed against his own.

Makoto wouldn't dare to ever push Haru away, not that he wanted to anyway…it's just how Makoto imagined it be…soft, gentle and warming...

Moments later Haru pulled back and looked at Makoto, his cheeks coated with a beautiful red. "That's how it felt.." Haru said softly whilst gazing into his best friend's eyes.

_I could get used to this.._ Haru thought to himself. He now decided to give it a go, for Makoto's sake..maybe something would blossom..

* * *

_**Hallo! I hope you all enjoyed! Please don't forget to review, I do love hearing what you guys have to say about my work! 3  
Also, should I write other stories? Maybe with Rin? Have you guys got any ideas? I'm sure you're all full of them!  
Please do tell me what you guys think!  
Thank you! **_


End file.
